meri pyaari shreya
by Ash2029
Summary: "hmm meri shreya ke bare mein batau tho voh tho lakho mein ek hai..." daya... a brand new plot and brand new story on the cutest couple ever.. afcourse on the cutest couple DAREYA..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author note : I know I have not updated my stories… but do have patience I will surely update those…**

 **Don't know it will be a happy or sad ending…**

 **All depends on ur response…. IF I DON'T GET A GOOD RESPONSE I MAY QUIT THIS ANYTIME…**

 **Warning bhi de di….**

 **Ab kahani ke taraf badte hai….**

A beautifully decorated hall…. All guests are waiting for the bride….

The groom was also waiting he seemed little impatient…

There she comes… her one look was enough to pierce one's heart…

She was looking extremely beautiful in that red and golden combo saree….

All eyes were stuck on her…

She looked happy…

She sat next to the groom and the marriage rituals started… a man had tears in his eyes.. why he shall not have? After all he loved her with all his heart..

He loved her? When did he meet her? How did he fall in love?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note : kaise pyaar hua? Kon hai voh ladka, ladki aur kabbab mein haddi?**

 **Jana hai tho review karo… SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

 **Pls reply..**

 **HAPPY DIWALI TO ALL... :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **.**

 **Apki**

 **Daya's Fan Ashwini..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author note: continued from flashback…**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews . . . Love u all. . . :-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **Daya p.o.v**

It was nearly 5 yrs back…

I hired a auto, bhai pai vista chaloge?

Auto driver : ji saab chaleye…

I sat in the auto and he left me there…

But again there was a confusion…

In the address, lane name and number was written but not the bungalow number…

It was my childhood friend ritesh's marriage…. There were nearly two weeks for marriage, actually I had got only one week leave, but two weeks back I broke my right hand and acp sir gave me 3 week leave until my hand becomes alright…

Arre apne bare mein batana tho bhul hi gaya…

Naam daya , working as senior inspector in cid Mumbai, best friend Abhijith… enemy of doors… :p

Ab mera intro tho hota hi rahega, chalo bunglow dhundthe hai…

( yaha pe dimag math chalna ki voh name plate dekh sakta tha... Actually marriage was in a marriage hall which was like a bungalow... And there were 3 to 4 places by same name)

I was searching bungalow when I heard someone fell down…

I felt I had crashed with someone… I turned to find that a girl had fell down she was fair complexion, she had brown hazel eyes and shoulder length hair, she was wearing a t-shirt and blue long skirt…

I was lost in her that I almost forgot that I was staring at her…

I came out with a loud shout…

Mostly she must be that girl's friend…

She : arre bhere ho kya ya phir andhe bhi?

Me : tum bol kya rahi ho?

She : meri dost samne thi dhikaye nahi deta?

Me : arre tho galti tumhare dost ki bhi tho thi…

She : acha matlab utla chor khotwal (police) ko datee?

I was boling in anger….before i could say anything Her friend with whom I had dashed.. Spoke up

She : arre Sanju jane de na… galti meri bhi thi…

To me : I am sorry…

Me : arre app ki galti nahi hai.. I'm sorry…

She gets up but she again falls this time her friend so called Sanju holds her…

Sanju : arre tu thik hai?

She : haan main thik hu…

Sanju : lagta hai tere pair mein moch ayi hai…

She : arre asa kuch nahi hai, main thik hu…

Sanju : arre asa hi hai.. (to me) chalo 500 rupee nikhalo…

Me : kyu ?.

Sanju : tumhare wajha se meri dost ke pair mein moch ayi hai…

Before I could say anything, she interrupted…

She : arre asa kuch nahi hai, app fikar math kijye… (to Sanju) aur tu chal yaha se…

Saying so she dragged Sanju…

I smiled to myself.. then searched the bunglow and reached there…

Upon reaching there, I found all the servants decorating the house and ritesh's mom was instructing them… she saw me and came to me…

r.m : arre daya bête kaise ho? Aur yeh chot kaise lagi?

I started to talk to her…

Suddenly someone came and closed aunt's (r.m) eyes..

She turned to see, it was….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(heroine hogi kya?)

.

.

.

.

(khud dekh lo)

.

.

.

.

It was that soda girl Sanju…

Ya I forgot to tell u about her… she was a wearing a purple soda, had little longer hair than her shoulder, and was wearing a blue jeans and simple kurti top….

Sanju : aunty app kaise ho?

R. M : arre beta main thik hu... Par tumhe nahi ana chaiye tha ritesh se milne... Do hafte ke Baad hi tho tumhari shaadi hai...

I realized that the soda girl, sanju was the financee of ritesh...

Sanju : arre aunty main unse milne nahi apse milne ayi hoon...

R. M : acha?

Sanju ; haan...

And they went on talking...

But i was lost... In those eyes...

They went on speaking so she moved from there... And i too moved behind her...

She was limping i guess.. She was about to fall when i caught her in my arms...

We both were lost in each other's eyes...

Then she came out of the trance and i made her stand properly...

We again started to walk...

I was unable to find words to talk to her... Some how i managed to say that I am sorry,

She turned to me and said no need...

I said still because of me u r limping... I am really sorry...

She : no it's ok...

Again a silence prevailed between us...

Me ; tho apka naam

She : ji shreya

Me : ohh

She : arre apka naam tho bataya hi nahi

Me ; daya..

Shreya : acha naam hai

Slowly we talked about various things... I came to know her name was shreya pai, she was from delhi, she was also a cid officer in delhi... We exchanged phone numbers too...

I enjoyed her company a lot... Maybe slowly i was attracted to her, but i didn't know whether it was love or not...

After one week..

Today was the sangeet ceremony..

I didn't know many ppl so i was standing alone.. Ritesh was busy with sanju... Urf sanjana..

Suddenly all started to sing..

One of the girls.. : _Mmmm…_

All the aunties: _Munda thoda.. offbeat hai_

 _Par kudiya de naal.. bohat sweet hai_

Suddenly shreya passed by my side.. She turned and smiled at me... She was wearing a pink ghara and choli...

 _Shreya : Munda thoda.. offbeat hai_

 _Par kudiya de naal.. bohat sweet hai_

 _Dhongi sa ye bada dheeth hai_

 _Viral hogya ye Tweet_

 _Me : Par phool wool karne mein cool_

 _Tu badi tezz katari hai_

 _Shagan teri ki, lagan teri ki_

 _Humne kardi taiyari hai_

 _All together : Nachde ne saare ral-mil ke_

 _Aaj hil-dul ke_

 _Le saare ke saare nazare (x2)_

 _Khasma nu khaane!_

 _Hadipa… Hadipa…_

 _Shreya : Hallu bade karaar_

 _Karam na laalu bade karaar (aa ha!)_

 _Chadh chadh ke chaubaar_

 _Karam naal sweetu aaja maar (aa ha!)_

 _Chak De!_

 _Shreya : Munde plenty mere layi hogaye senti_

 _O tere layi hogaye senti_

 _Tere layi hogaye senti_

 _Tere liye main set hoon_

 _Iss baat ki guarantee_

 _Daya : Par phool wool karne mein cool_

 _Tu badi tezz katari hai_

 _Shagan teri ki, lagan teri ki_

 _Humne kardi tayaari hai_

 _Sehra baandh, tujhe kood-faand_

 _Tujhe le jaana iss baari hai_

 _All : Nachde ne saare ral-mil ke_

 _Aaj hil-dul ke_

 _Le saare ke saare nazaare (x2)_

 _Sanjana : Zor-zor se shor-wor kar_

 _DJ gaan bajaane aa_

 _Ruthde ruthde jija fuffad_

 _Humne saare manane haan (x2)_

 _Ritesh : Par phool wool karne mein cool_

 _Tu badi tezz katari hai_

 _Shagan teri ki_

 _Lagan teri ki_

 _Humne kardi taiyari hai_

 _Nachde ne saare.._

 _Nachde ne saare.._

 _Nachde ne saare ral-mil ke_

 _Aaj hil-dul ke_

 _Le saare ke saare nazare (x2)_

 _Nachde ne saare.._

 _Nachde ne saare.._

 _Khasma nu khaane!_

We all really enjoyed..

I was going to my room when someone pulled me.. It was non other than shreya... I was confused why she pulled me.

Me : shreya kya hua?

She : kal shadi ho jayegi tho hum dono apne raste...

Me : haan par main tumhe miss karunga...

She : q? Kya lagti hoon main apki?

Me.: hmm shayad dost se zadya kuch...

She coming close : acha?

Me : haan

She : tho khaiye na jo khena hai..

Me looking in to her eyes : khedu?

She : haan khaiye na

Me moving a bit away : aj mood nahi hai..

She : arghhhh...

Me : acha good night...

Saying so i came out..

Next day..

It was the marriage...

Again we enjoyed...

Next day we all were leaving...

She was on the terrace probably waiting for me...

I came and hugged her from behind...

Shreya : ap ja rahe ho?

Me : haan.. Par use phele mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai..

She : kya?

Me : i love you shreya.. I love you a lot...

She : i love u too daya...

We both never wanted to come out of this...

But we had to leave...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : kuch logo ne acha guess mara... Aage dekhte hai kya kya hota hai...**

 **.**

 **Stay tuned to one and only MERI PYARI SHREYA...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **.**

 **Apki**

 **Ďăýå'ș fäň ășhwïňî**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author note : thanku for ur precious reviews.. now lets continue…**

 **Vaise voh law tho suna hi hoga... Every action is equal to equal or opposite reaction... Tho yaha opposite nahi same reaction hoga... Jinhone review nahi kiya voh tho samjh hi gaye hoge. . .**

 **flashback continues...**

 **Shreya p.o.v**

aj pure 6 mahine hogaye the hume mile.. bhale hi hum roj bate karte the par uske baad hum nahi mil paye...

arre apna intro tho dena hi bhul gayi... myself shreya, inspector in crime branch delhi...

aur main abhi daya ke bare mein baat kar rahi thi...

hum dono mile the humare dost sanjana aur ritesh ki shaadi mein...

hum dono ko ek dusre se pyaar bhi hogaya tha.. aur humne propose bhi kar diya tha...

kal main aa rahi hoon daya apke pass shayad hamesha hamesha ke liye...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

next day

.

i was outside chhatrapati Shivaji international airport...

i took a taxi and reached my new apartment...

i freshened myself and went to the cid bureau mumbai branch...

upon reaching there i came o know that acp sir had not arrived yet and not even duo...

arre main tho batana hi bhul gayi ... hum dono ne hamari team ko hamare riste ke bare mein phele hi bata diya tha... par maine sirf sab ke bare mein daya se suna hai kabhi dekha nahi hai..

duo entered and no one had arrived till then...

i went behind daya and closed his eyes...

daya was suprised... he saw me and later hugged me... i too hugged him back...

we both seprated by a cough sound...

it was abhijith sir i guess...

i asked him and my guess was right...

he too asked me weather i was shreya or not.. and he was also correct...

daya : par tum yaha kaise?

shreya : guess kijiye

daya : transfer yahi pe hua hai?

i nodded...

daya was so happy .. and i was happy to see those happiness on his face...

slowly all started to come... all were happy and were very friendly...

i got to know all... like purvi, acp sir, tarika, abhijith sir, sachin sir, freddy sir, nikhil, saluke sir, vivek, kajal...

all were good, it felt like i had my own family just after 1 week i joined...

days started to fly... (it seemed so) i had been one year since I joined here. .

daya and i not get time to talk during the case, so everytime during weekends for dinner we used to meet...

daya told me his wish to get married when abhijith will get married... i too agreed...

Within 3 months abhijit sir agreed and after that we four got engaged . . .

We all started to live together as daya and jiju wanted us to stay with them. . .

I and tarika also agreed. . .

Acp sir and Saluke sir had called pandit ji to decide the muhurat . . . He decided it after 3 month...

So all was set. . .

Sometimes i was hating this missions. . .

But then i thought that land which gives us place to stay , which gives us food and protects us like a mother . . . We also have some duties towards this land. . .

Its not that we r wasting our time. . . We r using it to protect our mother land aur our beloved ones. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 months got over. . .

It was the day of our marriage . . .

I still remember our festivals which we celebrated together . . .

Let it be holi, diwali, duserra, karwachaut, etc etc. . .

Hmm i would always remember these lovely moments with u daya. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **After 1 year. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note : chapter khatam . . 1 saal baad kya hua?**

 **Jana hai tho review karo. . Agar agla chapter lengthy chaiye tho review karo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **.**

 **Apki**

 **Ďăýå'ș fäň ășhwïňî**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author note : thank you for your reviews..**

 **Now coming back to the chapter...**

 **Apko lagta hai ki voh aadmi joh hall chod ke gaya tha first chapter mein voh siddharth tha? Then your in the wrong path my friend... In second chapter i had said NEARLY 5 YRS BACK. . . but now only 2 yrs hv passed after dareya met. . . Want to know what happened further ? Then read on. . .**

 **Flashback continues...**

 **After 1 year**

A man was sitting in the sea shore...

Man : shree tumne yeh kyu kiya mere saath... Mujhe chod kar kyu chali gayi tum? Bhagwan maine apka kya biagada tha ki apne mujhse meri shreya chin li...

Kyu bhagwan kyu...

He was sitting there and crying...

He was thinking about the moments he spent with her...

Her innocent smile, her attitude, her confidence, her eyes, her love for him in her eyes...

 _Paas aaye.._

 _Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui_

 _Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi_

 _Aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi_

 _Jaa mile.. jaa mile.._

 _Ishq saccha wahi_

 _Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein.._

 _Rang thhe, noor tha_

 _Jab kareeb tu tha_

 _Ek jannat sa tha, yeh jahaan_

 _Waqt ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa_

 _Likh ke chhod gaya tu kahaan_

 _Hamari adhuri kahani.._

 _Hamari adhuri kahani.. (x2)_

 _Khushbuon se teri yunhi takra gaye_

 _Chalte chalte dekho na hum kahaan aa gaye_

 _Jannatein agar yahin_

 _Tu dikhe kyon nahin_

 _Chaand suraj sabhi hai yahaan_

 _Intezar tera sadiyon se kar raha_

 _Pyaasi baithi hai kab se yahaan_

 _Humari adhoori kahaani_

 _Humari adhoori kahaani.. (x2)_

 _Pyaas ka ye safar khatam ho jayega_

 _Kuch adhura sa jo tha poora ho jayega_

 _Jhuk gaya aasmaan_

 _Mill gaye do jahaan_

 _Har taraf hai milan ka samaa_

 _Doliya hain saji, khushbuein har kahin_

 _Padhne aaya Khuda khud yahaan.._

 _Hamari adhuri kahani_

 _Hamari adhuri kahani.. (x2)_

He didn't know when he slept there itself...

 **Next day**

His eyes were red, he was getting ready for bureau...

His room contained all the pics of them together...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He sees her smiling face and a sad smile appears on his face...

He leaves for bureau...

Abhirika were married, they had shifted to next apartment after he had forced them...

He was in the traffic signal...

After crossing that he takes his vehicle and moves...

He was going when a bullet bike dashed his car... He shouted from inside... : arre dhikye nahi deta kya?

That biker did not stop and he went forward but said no through his hand and said no...

Daya banged his fist on the starting wheel as his car's back light had been damaged...

With his angry young man look, he reached bureau...

Upon reaching there he found a girl with shots, pink sleeveless top, curly hairs which ended below her shoulders standing and talking with the new inspector pankaj... To be more particular it seemed as if she was arguing with pankaj...

No one had arrived yet...

He goes to slove their matter...

Daya : arre kya hua pankaj, jagada kyu kar rahe ho... Aur app kon hai?

She turns when daya receives a phone call..

He turns to attend it..

She : ek minute main tumhe kyu batau? Mere baap ho kya?

Daya : ek minute.. He speaks to the caller and leaves from there...

She : hmpf...

A case had come so all come to the crime scene...

Daya also reaches there.. They find the clues and come back to bureau...

Upon reaching bureau daya straight away went to his desk and started updating the files. . .

True that shreya left daya but still he used to live in her memories

 **flash back**

it was the day of dareya's and abhirika's marriage...

marriage was completed when, a sound was heard...

man : aye apne apne hatiyar neeche rakh do varna iss ladki ke bheje ke andar sare goli bhar dunga...

he was wearing a waiter costume, and his face was covered by a mask...

he was holding kajal at gun point...

duo and acp came front...

acp: ayye chod do usse...

abhijith signs daya to go... daya understood and goes...

he takes his gun and points at that person...

daya : ab tera khel kahtam...

but,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

someone points gun at daya's head...

man : ayye khud ko shana samjhta hai kya?

the other person left kajal...

she was pushed in the front but shreya comes and saves her...

man : haan daya tum soch rahe hoge na ki maine kyu tumhe pakda hai? bata deta hoon, marne se phele mystery ko shulja deta hoon... do saal phele tumne meri mangatar ko mara tha voh bhi harmari shaadi wale din, bhout pyaar karta tha main usse... issiliye ab tum bhi utna hi dukh sahoge jitna maine saha hai...

daya understood that he was going to harm shreya, but before he could say anything, he shoots a bullet near her heart...

shreya collapses on the floor...

the person, says his ppl to relese some sort of gas...

due to that gas all fell unconsious..

when they woke up that gang was missing and the first thing they did was they took shreya to hospital...

but the doctors declared that shreya was dead...

since that day daya, never spoke anything except for the case, not used to enjoy his life...

cid tried to find the criminal but he had escaped from India...

 **flashback ends..**

daya comes out the thought by dcp's voice...

dcp : tho main yaha kisi ko lekar aya hoon...

panakj : sir kon hai voh?

dcp : voh nayi inspector hai, uska naam hai rosy...

outside bureau...

a girl with make up, blue eyes and slightly curly hair was standing...

girl : tho yeh hai cid bureau mumbai... a smile appeared on her lips...

she was wearing a blue sleevless top and black jeans pant...

she had applied red lipstick... she was looking like she wanted to kill someone by her looks...

she climbed the stairs and came up singing

 _she :Blue eyes, hypnotise teri kardi a mennu,_

 _I swear! Chhoti dress mein bomb lagdi mennu,_

 _Glossy lips, uff yeah tricks,_

 _Baby lagdi e killer,_

 _Oh yeah oh yeah_

 _Katal kare tera bomb figure._

she entered inside the bureau and said : inspector rosy reporting to duty sir...

all turned to see at her... But by seeing her they became schocked. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **author note : kon hai voh neli aahkon wali?**

 **maybe some game turner of daya's life...**

 **want to know then stay tuned to one and only MERI PYAARI SHREYA**

 **signing off.**

 **.**

 **Ăpkî**

 **Ďăýå'ș fäň ășhwïňî**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author note : thank you for your reviews... Love u all :-)**

 **Now coming back to the chapter**

A girl with blue eyes entered bureau . . .

All were shocked as she looked like shreya. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daya went near her. . .

Daya : shreya tum?

Rosy turning back . . . : main?

Daya cupped her face : shree thank god tum zinda ho . . .

Rosy gets angry and she directly slaps his face. . .

Rosy : pagal ho? ? ? Ya dimag nahi hai. . . Jab maine kaha ki mera naam rosy hai tho yeh shreya shreya kya laga rakha hai . . .

She leaves him comes to Dcp : sir yaha pagal log bhi rehte hai kya?

Dcp : nahi par lagta hai ki yeh pagal hai

Abhijit : khabardaar jo mere bhai ko pagal kaha tho . . .

Daya leaves from there. . .

abhijith goes behind him...

rosy was boiling in anger...

later duo come back...

rosy was sitting in shreya's desk... seeing this daya gets super duper `angry...

he comes near her...

daya : yeh jagha tumhe kisne di?

rosy : kisne di matlab? dcp sir ne di

daya : abhi ke abhi iss desk ko chod do...

rosy : kyu? apka naam likha hai iss pe?

daya : haan .. jao yaha se...

rosy : mai nahi jaungi..

daya : janna hoga..

rosy : nahi...

daya : jao yaha se

rosy : nahi jaungi... tumhare baap ki jagha nahi hai yeh...

daya : acha ? tho konsa tumhare baap ki jagha hai?

rosy was about to say when a loud roar was heard...

acp : yeh yaha kya ho raha hai?

rosy and daya both fell silent...

acp : seriously? ek desk ke liye tum dono jaghda kar rahe ho... bache ho kya?

daya : par sir...

acp : par var kuch nahi aj se yeh desk rosy ka hai...

rosy : ok sir...

acp : ek aur baat daya tumhara senior hai tho ache se baat karo usse...

rosy : ok sir...

it was lunch time when purvi came and sat next to rosy...

purvi : hi myself purvi...

rosy : maine pucha?

purvi : nahi par..

rosy : tho baat khatam.. tumhari history jani hogi na tho mai file se padh lungi... abhi mujhe in sab faltu chizo ke time nahi hai... saying so she left...

she was going when she collieded with pankaj...

rosy : andhe ho kya?

pankaj : ji nahi... tum khud aa kar mujhse takari thi..

rosy : acha? ek tho galti ki, upar se mere saath bhes lada rahe ho?

pankaj was about to say when rajat cut him...

rajat : jane do na rosy.. galti ho gayi hogi...

rosy : ek minute maine apse free ka gyaan ya pravachan manga? nahi na.. tho apne yeh faltu ki knowledge apne pass hi rakho...

saying so she left from there...

the day then went on normally...

nearly all had left only rosy and daya were left...

daya was about to sit in his car when he noticed flat tire...

daya banged his fist on the car...

suddenly he heard a bike sound...

rosy was there with her royal enfield bike...

rosy : chaliye sir mai chod deti hoon apko...

daya (angrly)uski kohi zaurat nahi hai...

rosy : thik hai...

and she went...

daya : dusri baar pucha bhi nahi?.

daya came out of bureau parking lot where rosy was waiting for him...

rosy : ho gaya? tho chale?

daya sit behind her...

daya : sahi se chala logi na...

rosy : kyu?

daya : nahi gira vira nahi dogi na asa pucha...

rosy : acha? girne se itna dar lagta hai?

daya : asa nahi hai...

the rest of the jonuery was silent...

rosy dropped him to his apartment and left...

days started to fly...

all started to hate her becasue she didn't even say a proper hello or reply anything politely... insead they used to get sarcastic comments...

the day was not normal if daya and rosy did not fight that day...

it had became a habit for everyone to listen to their fights...

Slowly rosy stopped giving sarcastic comments and started to talk properly . . . Gradually nikhil, abhijit , sachin, freddy, tarika, purvi rajat became her friends. . Pankaj became her bestie..

one fine day...

acp called daya and rosy to his cabin...

acp : daya rosy tum dono shaadi kar lo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **author note : chapter khatam... tho kya hoga daya aur rosy ka reaction?**

 **kya dono maan jayenge?**

 **janna hai tho review karo...**

 **stay tuned to one and only MERI PYARI SHREYA**

 **.vaise one important note for all my story readers. . .**

 **I will not be able to update any of my stories till 20th of December . . . So sorry i know all will be eagerly waiting to know what will be rosy and daya's reply but you will have wait till then. . . Sorry**

 **signing off**

 **.**

 **apki**

 **Ďăýå'ș fäň ășhwïňî**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **author note : thanku for ur reviews...**

 **coming back to the chapter...**

rosy and daya : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

their scream was so loud that whole bureau heard it...

acp (covering his ears) : chup...

rosy : par

acp : chup maine bola na... ek mission hai.. ek gang sirf nayi dulha aur dulhan ko hi maar rahe hai... issilye main cahta hun ki tum dono aur rajat aur purvi charo vaha pati aur patni banke jao... rajat aur purvi tayar hai.. tum dono jane ke liye ready ho?

daya : ohhh asa... mujhe problem nahi hai...

acp : aur rosy tum?

rosy : sir main bhi tayar hu...

acp : ok done... tho kal nikalna hai... isme hotel ka room no aur baki ke detalis hai...

rosy and daya : ok sir... they were about to leave when acp called them again..

acp : pls vaha jake jhagda math karna..

rosy and daya : koshish karunga/karungi... they both gave an angry glance to each other and left from there...

acp : hey bhagwaan yeh case solve ho jaye, aur yeh dono kohi naya hungama na kare...

next day...

rajvi had already reached and daya was waiting for rosy outside her house...

rosy came.. haan chalo...

daya : haan chalenge par ase?

pointing at her outfit... she was in blue jeans and white simple top...

rosy : haan q?

daya : hum vaha pati panti ban kar ja rahe hai...

rosy : tho pati patni matlab ki patni hamesha saree ya gh... arre yaar voh kya hai, voh aurte sar pe dalti hai na saree ke madat se

daya : ghoongat?

rosy : haan haan vahi...

daya :par hum vaha modern couple ho kar nahi ja rahe hai...

rosy : tho?

daya : hamare roles ke hisab se main waha ek strict pati hu aur tum bholi bahli ladki jo meri patni ho...

rosy : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

daya (closing his ears) : haan... yakeen nahi ata tho khud acp sir se puch lo...

rosy : nahi itna tho yakeen hai mujhe app pe...

daya : tho theek hai jaake saree phen ke aao...

rosy : par mujhe saree pheni nahi ati...

daya : tho kam se kam salwar hi phen kar aao...

rosy : par mere pass salwar nahi hai...

daya : tho thik hai raste pe le ke vahi change kar ke chalenge...

rosy : thik hai...

they both start their journey...

they both reach there and start acting as a couple...

finally after 2 days of acting the criminal was caught and was sent behind the bars...

In bureau all were relaxing . . . All were freely sipping their coffee . .

Pankaj raised a doubt . .

Pankaj : sir rosy jab join hui thi tho pakka mirch thi par aj kal maine usse kisi ko bhi datate nahi suna. .

Abhijit : haan voh tho hai . .

Tarika ; abhijit tumhe tho pata hai hoga, ki usme itna sara badlaw achanak se kaise aa gaya . .

Abhijit : haan yaar bachan mein uski maa guzar gayi.. Baap ne dusri shaadi kar di.. Uss aurat ne rosy ko ghar se nikal diya.. Issilye yeh itne rude hi gayi...

All : ohhh

after that they all came back...

it was a realxing saturday as acp had gone out for meeting...

abhijith was surrounded by all the officers...

daya was about to come in when he heard that all were laughing out of curiosity, he stood out and tried to listen,...

abhijth : maan tho karta hai ki iss rahul ka gala daba du main...

freedy : kyu sir kya kiya ussne?

abhijth was about to speak when salauke spoke in between...

dr.s ; arre freedy tum nahi jante?

freedy: kya sir?

dr.s : arre iss rahul ne tho abhijith ka record thod diya...

daya : kaisa record saluke saab?

dr.s : arre daya... tumhe tho pata hi hoga abhijith ne record set kiya tha na froensic lab ki har lady doctor se flirt karne ka...

daya : haan sir... especially dr. tarika se... haina abhijith...

dr.s : tho uss record ko rahul ne tod diya hai...

daya : kon rahul?

freddy : sir rahul naya sub inspector...

daya : ohh

pankaj also came there... : haan sir mujhe tho lagta hai ki pagal kahane(hospital) se bhag ke aya hai voh...

daya : kyu kya kiya ussne?

before anyone could say something there was a loud noise...

all turn towards that sound they found purvi standing there with pity expressions and rahul is holding his cheek and rajat is in angry young man avtar...

dr.s : lo ho gaya shuru...

daya : arre par rahul ko kya hua?

abhijith : hona kya hai? flirt karne gaya hoga purvi se aur bachare ne rajat se maar khali hogi...

daya : acha...

pankaj : vaise sir mujhe yeh dekhna hai ki jab yeh uss thiki mirch se milaga tho uska kya hal hoga...

daya : kon thiki mirch?

freddy : aur kon sir rosy...

daya : haan intresting hoga...

abhijith : par jo bhi ho tere vale se acha nahi hoga...

daya : mera vala?

abhijith : kyu bhai, gal pe jo maar padi thi voh bhul gaya?

daya : abhijith...

before they could speak further, acp came so they had to go to work...

rosy came to her desk with lot of files in her hand...

rahul : may i help u?

rosy : kyu tu mera bhai hai?

rahul : nahi tho... par bf jarur banunga...

rosy : accha? itna confidence?

rahul : haan... vaise myself rahul... naam tho suna hi hoga...

rosy : haan suna hai na... bhout hi common naam hai, yaha tak ki security guard ka bhi yahi naam hai...

rahul felt embassed and left from there... all burst into laughter...

One week passed after that. . .

Duo were speaking when abhijit asked daya that how the mission ?

Daya : yaar math puch. . .

Abhijit : kyu?

Daya : iss acp sir ne mujhe phasa diya. . . Matlab dekho, mujhe aur rosy ko saath mein bhej diya uske upar mujhe strict husband bana diya. . .

Abhijit : haan tho iss mein teri hi bhalai thi na. .

Daya : kya khak bhalai? Room ke bahar mai uspe chilata tha aur room mein. . .

Abhijit : aur room mein. . .

Daya : voh mujh pe sara gussa nikhalti. . . .

Abhijit started to laugh . . . .

Daya : yaar bas na...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **author note : chapter khatam... review karna math bhulna...**

 **and stay tuned to one and only MERI PYARI SHREYA**

 **Milti hoon agle saal tab tak khao piyo aur mast raho...**

 **.**

 **signing off**

 **.**

 **apki**

 **Ďăýå'ș fäň ășhwïňî**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author note : thank you those who reviewed...**

 **Coming to the chapter...**

Next day. . .

In bureau. . . Someone was lost . . .

In her mind this song was running and this made her blush . . .

 _Dil kho gaya,_  
 _Ho gaya kisi ka,_  
 _Ab raasta mil gaya,_  
 _Khushi ka.._  
 _Aankhon mein hai khwab sa,_  
 _Kisi ka.._  
 _Ab raasta mil gaya,_  
 _Khushi ka.._  
 _Rishta naya rabba,_  
 _Dil chu raha hai,_  
 _Kheeche mujhe koi dore, teri ore.._  
 _[Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore, hai rabba_  
 _Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore..]- 2 times_

 _Aaa.._  
 _Aaaaa_

 _Khulti fizaein, khulti ghatayein,_  
 _Sar pe naya hai aasaman,_  
 _Chaaro dishayein, hass ke bulaye,_  
 _Yu sab hue hai meharbaan.._

She was thinking about him and blushing . . .

It was lunch time...

One person was lost in a girl...

In his mind this song was running. .

 _Lagdi mainu jivein ambraan di queen_  
 _Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen_

 _Lagdi mainu jiven ambraan di queen_  
 _Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen_  
 _Lagdi mainu jiven ambraan di queen_  
 _Meethiyan gallan kare, kudi namkeen_

 _Patla ja lakk tera, lakk nu sambhal ni_  
 _One in the million lagdi kamaal ni_  
 _Patla ja lakk tera lakk nu sambhal ni_  
 _One in the million lagdi kamaal ni_  
 _Lagdi kamaal ni lagdi kamaal ni_  
 _Hoya bura haal ni, hoya bura haal ni_

 _Tu aaja mere close_  
 _Milta na mauka roz_  
 _I want you my baby_  
 _Mujhe de de love dose (x2)_

One year passes like this. . . Both the girl and boy started to like their partners more and more by each passing day . . .

It was a normal Sunday...

A case had not yet come so all were in their house and relaxing...

In rosy's house...

She was in kitchen trying to cook omlette... But it turnec out to be worst that whole house got covered in black smoke... And the omlette which should have been white turned to be coal black...

She was frustrated with this when she heard the door bell...

Rosy : coming...

She opens the door... : kon hai? But when she saw him she was at loss of words... She was staring at his cute face...

He was feeling awkward... : umm... Mujhe andar nahi bulaogi?

Rosy : haan sir mai tho bhul hi gayi. . . Andar aye na. . And moved aside leaving place for him to come inside . .

Daya came in. .

Rosy : sir app kya lenge ? Chai ya coffee ?

Daya : tum banaogi?

Rosy : haan sir q?

Daya : nahi bas ase hi pucha. .

Rosy : tho juice laou sir?

Daya : thik hai. .

Rosy goes and brings the juice. .

But by mistake it spills on daya's shirt. .

Rosy : sooo soo sorry sir. . . Mai main abhi saaf kar deti hoon. . .

Daya : nahi rehne do . .

Rosy : it's ok sir main saaf kar deti hoon. .

Daya : it's ok. . .

Rosy : kohi baat nahi sir mai saaf kar deti hoon. . Saying so she took the tissue which was lying on the desk and started cleaning his shirt. . .

Daya saw her. . . He felt as if shreya was there. . .

Daya : shreya iski zarurat nahi hai...

Rosy stopped cleaning : ji sir. .

Daya (sub consciously ) : , yeh sab karne ki zaroorat nahi hai tumhe... main tumse pyaar karta hoon ..

Rosy became happy hearing i love you from daya's mouth . . She wanted to dance and say him that she too loved him. .

But before she could say, the next thing which daya did shocked her. . .

Daya hugged her and said : i love u shreya. .

Rosy's heart broke into million pieces after hearing shreya from his mouth. . .

Rosy separate from hug and cups his face. . Sir app mujhse pyaar karte hai na. .

Daya : haan shreya main tumse hi pyaar karta hoon. .

Now this was enough for rosy. .

She went a little far from him and hit the vase which was on the desk in full force . .

Rosy : shreya shreya shreya shreya. . . Tang agayi hoon mai iss shreya se. . .

She goes and holds daya from his collar . . Kon hai yeh shreya? ? ? Jab dekho tho shreya shreya shreya. . After calming down a bit . . . Daya sir main apse pyaar karti hoon . .

Daya : tum meri shreya ho na. . .

Rosy gets more angry with this. . .

She starts to take all the things which she got in her hand. .

Rosy : shreya shreya shreya. . Pagal ho gayi hu yeh naam sunke. . .

Daya : chup chup. . . Tum rosy ya kohi aur kyu na ho par tum meri shreya ho. . Yeh mujhe pata hai.

Rosy took the flower pot and hit it on the floor . . .

Rosy : acha? ? ? Tho ek kaam karo ek hafte ka waqt deti hoon mai tumhe, usse phele apni shreya ko le aao varna ek mahine ka aur waqt deti hoon mere pass aa jao. . .

Daya : sau baar kaha hai ki mai meri shreya se pyaar karta hoon aur tum agar shreya ho tho mai sirf tumhara hoon . . .

Saying so daya left from there . . .

Rosy saw him leaving and banged her fist on the table. .

Someone saw this from outside . . .

That person left home. . .

He was laughing to himself . . . Mystery person : Ha ha ha ha ha. . . Ab tho tum barabad ho kar rahoge daya. . Tum mujh se nahi bach sakte. . He saw towards daya's photo where a cross was marked on his daya's face. . .

Ab dekho main kya karta hoon . . He said and the glass which he had in his hand broke into pieces and his hand started bleeding but he didn't care. . .

Next day

All were working when pankaj and freedy entered. . Acp had not arrived yet. .

Rosy was coming from the record room she saw them both and sfood to greet them . .

Rosy : good morning freedy sir . .

Freeedy : good morning rosy

Rosy : oye laddo tere haath ko kya hua?

Pankaj: kuch nahi , glass toot gaya tha tho usse uthate waqt chot lag gayi. . .

Rosy : ohh. . .

Within they could speak further, acp came and all headed to work. .

Slowly days started to pass . . .

Rosy was waiting for daya's reply. . . But he used to ignore her . .

One fine day. .

. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : chapter khatam. . . Tho agge kya hua? Janna hai tho review karo. . .**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **Apki**

 **Daya's fan ashwini**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Author note : thank you those who reviewed...**

One day..

Rosy was working in her system, when daya comes to her..

Daya : rosy..

Rosy stood up.. : ji sir

Daya : aj raat hume ek aurat pe nazar rakhni hai.. Tho tayar ho jao.. Main shaam ko tumhe lene aaunga..

Rosy : ji..

It was already 6 pm..

By 7 both get ready and start to keep watch on the suspicious woman..

Till night both were reporting the details to acp..

Suddenly daya gets a call and he goes to attend it..

After he comes, he finds something wrong in her house, they both enter in and check.. The woman was kidnapped..

Daya : yeh sab kaise hua? Tum tho uss pe nazar rakh rahi thi na..

Rosy : sir voh pata nahi kaise doh minute ke liye aankh lag gayi.. Par sir kohi awaz nahi ayi thi mujhe..

Daya was about to scold her when acp's call came..

Daya : ji sir..

Acp : daya voh aurat ko abhi bureau lau vahi khooni hai..

Daya : sir voh..

Acp : kya sir?

Daya : sir voh aurat gayab ho gayi hai..

Acp : kya? Tum dono ko maine uspar nazar rakhne ko kaha tha na.. Tho phir voh gayab kaise ho gayi?

Daya : sir voh main phone recive karne gaya tha, tho voh rosy ko chakma de kar bhag gayi..

Acp : accha? ? Tum ilzaam uspe dalo aur voh tum pe dalegi..

Daya : par sir..

Acp : par var kuch nahi mujhe voh aurat kal dhopher tak chaiye varna main tum dono ki kher nahi..

And he cut the call..

Daya : hello sir sir..

Rosy : sir kya hua?

Daya : hona kya tha? Daat padi.. Tumhe tho khush hona chahiye.. Ki mujhe daat padi.. Yahi tho tum chati thi.. Sirf aur sirf tumhari vajha se mujhe itna suna pada.. Dekh kya rahi ho? Ab aaram se ghar jake so jao..

Rosy : par sir maine jan buch ke..

Daya cut her and shout : I said leave.

Rosy : par sir..

Daya leaves from there.. Rosy stare at him until he completely walks away..

Next day..

Acp arrives and calls daya and rosy to his cabin..

Acp : tho dono ek kaam karo, ghar jaao aur aram se bhetao.. Quki tum dono ne uss aurat pe dhyaan nahi rakha jiske pass atom bombs hai.. Ab pata nahi ki voh kaha usse lagayegi..

Daya : par sir voh rosy ki galti thi.. Rosy was standing there with head down..

Acp : maine safayi mangi? Ab yeh reasons tum dcp ko dena kyuki voh mera dimag kha raha hai..

Both come out of acp's cabin..

They both get taunts and scolding from dcp also..

Rosy again gets scolding from daya that too in front of all..

Rosy went from there crying..

That lady was found within 2 days..

For the next full week daya always overloaded rosy with lots of work and kept on taunting her..

One day..

It was lunch time and rosy was sitting and working when rahul came to her..

Rahul : arre rosy tum yaha kyu behti ho?

Rosy : voh main kaam kar rahi thi..

Rahul : kaam? Phele kuch kha lo na..

Rosy : its ok main baad mein..

Pankaj entering : baad mein kuch nahi phele khana kha..

Rosy : arre par..

Pankaj : tu apne iss ladoo ki baat nahi manegi?

Rosy : acha thik hai chalo..

Pankaj and rosy went rahul stood there smiling..

This went on for many weeks..

Rosy was getting more and more work by daya.. Rosy and rahul started to come close.. As he always helped her in her work..

Daya started to get jealous by this..

Daya (pov) : mujhe jalan kyu ho rahi hai? Main tho rosy se pyaar nahi karta.. Ya shaayad mujhe usse pyaar hone lagaa.. Haan isssiliye main usse kisi ke saath ase nahi dekh sakta.. Ab kal hi main usse keh dunga.. Meri shreya mere liye wapas ayi hai rosy ban kar..

Daya was lost in his thoughts when abhijit was calling him..

Abhi : daya..

Daya : haan..

Abhi : acp sir tumhe bula rahe hai..

Daya : haan.. He goes to acp's cabin.. Acp says that daya had to go to a mission for one week.. Hearing this daya was disappointed but he thought of saying his feelings for rosy through a letter..

He writes a letter and pins it on her desk.. Next day he leaves for mission..

Rosy came to bureau, she sat on her desk and started to work..

The day went on normally..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Night

A person was burning a letter..

Person : daya daya daya tum kya samajhte ho? Main tumhe itni asani se Jane dunga? Ab dekho main kya karta hoon..

Next day..

Rosy was doing her work when rahul came there..

Rahul : rosy kya tum aj free ho?

Rosy : haan kyu?

Rahul : tho kya tum mere saath dinner ke liye chal sakti ho?

Rosy : haan kyu nahi..

Rahul : ok tho jagha main message kar dunga..

Rosy : ok..

Rahul takes her to hotel room..

Rosy was surprised seeing the decorations.. The room was filled with red roses and heart shaped balloons..

Rosy : rahul yeh sab..

Rahul(bending on his knees) : rosy I love you will you marry me?

Rosy was too shocked to react..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : tho kya hoga rosy ka jawab? Janna hai tho review pls..**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **.**

 **Apki**

 **Ďăýå'ș fäň ășhwïňî**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author note : thank you for making my story reach 100 reviews..**

 **Coming to the chapter**

It had been a week since rahul had proposed rosy, she did reply him.. Daya had come back from thr mission but all were stuck in a high profile murder case..

As soon as they got free, rahul Calls rosy to his home..

He shows her some pics..of daya and purbi.. Rosy didn't know about the past events of daya.. So Rosy became sad seeing those pics..

Rahul : jab voh tumhari kadar nahi karta tho abhi bhi uska intezar kyu kar rahi ho?.

Rosy : your right jab usse meri kadar nahi tho main kyu ruku uske liye..

Rahul : tho will u marry me?

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next day

Daya while entering bureau thinks : hmm aj tho main usse propose karke rahunga.. Finally rosy tumhara intezaar khatam ho jayega..

He enters and finds all were having sweets..

Daya : kisi khushi mein sweets bat rahe hai?

Freddy holding the sweet box : lijiye na sir, voh agle hafte rosy aur rahul ki shaadi hai.. Muh mita kijiye na sir..

He gives him the laddoo in his hand..

Daya was only staring at rosy..

Rahul and rosy came to him..

Rahul giving the invitation card : sir zarur aana...

Rosy : hamari shaadi mein...

Rahul : haan and he side hugs her..

Daya without replying he leaves..

 **Flashback ends**

A beautifully decorated hall…. All guests are waiting for the bride….

Rahul was waiting he seemed little impatient…

There she comes… her one look was enough to pierce one's heart…

She was looking extremely beautiful in that red and golden combo saree….

All eyes were stuck on her…

She looked happy…

Rosy sat next to the groom and the marriage rituals started… daya had tears in his eyes..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Their marriage was completed and daya left the hall..

Rosy and rahul went to a hotel room after marriage..

Rahul : tum bheto main abhi aya..

Rosy : hmm..

Rahul went to washroom and calls someone..

Rahul : haan daya ke gaadi ke brakes fail kar diye hai na..

_: ji shaab..

Rahul : ok..

He cut the call and laugh evilly..

Rahul : tumne mujhse mera pyaar china tha na, aj ek baar phirse maine tumse tumhara pyaar china hai.. Bye bye daya phir kabhi nahi milenge..

Rahul comes out.. Rosy was sitting with her face covered with ghoonghat..

Rahul goes and sits next to her.. Her was about to take it up when the door bell rings..

Rahul : kon hai? (irritated)

He was shocked seeing the uninvited guest..

Rahul : tum?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next day..

All are working usually in bureau.. When two of them enter..

The man says, : MR AND MRS DAYA SHETTY reporting on duty sir..

Acp and abhijit smile..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : tho kya hua uss raat? Rahul daya ki jaan kyu lena chata tha?**

 **Jaana hai tho bane rahiye mere saath..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Author note : thank you those who reviewed..**

 **Coming to the chapter**

Rahul was sitting in the introgation room.. All the officers were questioning him..

Acp : acha rahul ji app khud sab batayenge? Ya aur khatir dari kare hum?

Rahul : bataa hoon sir.. Maine meri priya se bhout pyaar kiya tha.. Priya asal mein bhout bholi bhali thi.. Voh kabhi kisi ka khoon kar hi nahi sakti.. Par apke iss officer daya ne uss pe jhoote ilzaam laga ke usse andar karwa diya.. Main tab India mein nahi tha.. Mujhe bas uska ek khat mila jismein likha tha ki daya ne usspe jhoote ilzam lagaya aur usse court le jakar fansi ki saza dilwayi.. Meri priya yeh sadma bardaasht nahi kar payi aur usne atmahatya kar li.. Saying so he broke down into tears.. After some time he again started.. Jab main wapas aya tho yeh ter (decided) kar liya tha ki main daya se badla le ke rahunga.. Issilye main iska har din peecha karne laga.. Yeh apne dost ke shaadi mein gaya aur apni shreya se mil gaya.. Phir ussi din mujhe mera shikar mil gaya.. Maine iss shreya ko marne ki koshish ki lekin...

Shreya cuts him : lekin hamesha main bach gayi.. Hai na?

Rahul ; haan lekin maine tho tumhe mar diya tha.. Phir tum zinda kaise ho?.

All smile in return..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note ; tho sab has kyu rahe the? Janna hai tho karo na review..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Author note : thank you those who reviewed..**

Coming to the chapter

Daya : kya kare SIDDHARTH babu.. Rako sake na siyaa mar sake na kohi..

Abhijit : jaise hi shreya par laga tar hamle hone lage, hum samjh gaye ki yeh sab daya ka kohi dushman hi kar raha hai.. Kyuki shreya ke kohi utna thos dushman nahi tha.. Aur joh kohi bhi tha voh sare jail mein chakki pes rahe the..

Acp : issilye hamne puch taj ki tho pata chala ki drug supplier priya ke mangter ho.. Hamne tumhara peecha kiya tho phir pata chala ki tumhara maksad kya tha..

Shreya : phir humne yeh plan banaya..

Siddharth : konsa plan?

 **Flashback**

.

.

.

 **Author note : dheere dheere se raaz khulne chaiye.. Hai na..**

 **Agla chapter padna hai tho jaldi review karo..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Author note : thank you those who reviewed..**

 **Coming to the chapter**

 **Flashback**

Daya was in hospital, all others were worried for him.. The doctor had informed them that due to the blast, he was in coma..

After 2 days he comes out of coma..

Acp and abhijit ask him that how it had happened..

Daya : sir voh main aur shreya ek saath ghar jane wale, uski car mein tabhi achanak se blast hua aur uske baad mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi..

Acp : ek minute, shreya ki gaadi mein matlab tumhari gaadi kaha thi?

Daya : meri gaadi kharab ho gayi thi, isssiliye voh garage mein hai.. Ek minute abhi shreya kaha hai?

Abhijit : voh bureau mein hai.. Adhe ghante phele usne kaha tha ki voh ajayegi.. Kahi usse kuch ho na jaye.

Daya : nahi sir meri shreya ko kuch nahi ho sakta.. Chaliye usse dekh kar aate hain..

Acp : ek minute tum kaha aa rahe ho?

Abhijit : haan daya tum yahi ruko..

Acp and abhijit rush towards the parking..

They see that shreya was getting down from her car.. Seeing her they both sigh in relief.. She comes towards them when they hear a blast..

Three of them fall on the ground.. There was a bomb blast in shreya's car.. Before they could say anything firing of bullets started..

They also started to fire.. One bullet hits on shreya's shoulder.. They were about to catch the person when he escapes..

Abhijit : shreya tum thik tho ho?.

Shreya : haan bhaiya main thik hoon..

Abhijit : yeh goli ka ghav, chalo dressing karva lo..

Shreya : bhaiya choti si chot hai.. Goli bas chu ke nikal gayi hai..

Acp : bilkul ek jaise ho dono.. Chalo mil lo uss mahashey se..

Shreya smile shyly.. They go to meet daya..

Daya was relieved seeing shreya in proper condition.. He convenes to treat her wound.. She agrees..

After a week acp calls dareya and abhijit to his home..

Daya : sir apne hume kyu bulaya?

Acp : aao bheto batata hoon..

They all sit down on the couch..

Acp : daya tum priya ko jante ho?.

Daya : kon sir?

Acp : voh drug dealer..

Daya : haan sir par usse tho fansi ho chuki hai na..

Acp : voh mar chuki hai par uska mangetar siddharth nahi mara hai..

Abhijit : kon siddharth sir? Kya voh kohi criminal hai?

Acp : criminal nahi hai.. Par ban gaya hai..

Duo : matalb?

Acp : saaf batao mein kahu tho shreya par jaan leva hamla aur daya ko bomb si udane ki koshish ussi ne ki thi..

Shreya ; tho app usse arrest kyu nahi karte sir?

Acp : arrest nahi kar sakta kyuki uske khilaf abhi tak pakke sabut nahi mile hai.. Issilye usse pakdne ke liye maine ek plan banaya hai..

Duo and shreya : kya sir?

Acp : plan yeh hai ki, siddharth shreya ko marega aur shreya mar jayegi.. Daya cut him..

Daya : aur hum haath pe haath dare bethe rahenge..

Acp : maine kaha shreya maregi par asal mein maregi yeh tho maine nahi kaha.. Hum kuch nahi kar sakte kyuki voh hum sab pe nazar rakhe betha hai..

Abhi : tho ab kya kare sir?

Acp : tho ab shreya ko marne ka natak karna hoga.. Uss ke baad ka plan baad mein discuss karengy..

Duo and shreya : ok sir

They left acp's home

In dareya's home

Daya was very much tensed.. Shreya sees this sighs and goes and cups his face

Shreya : daya yeh hamari bhali ke liye tho hai..

Daya : haan par itne din tak main tumse dur kaise rahunga?

Shreya : thode din ki tho baat hai, uske baad sab thik hojayega

Daya : hmm

Shreya : offo daya ab udaas math ho..

Daya. :thik hai..

Shreya : good boy

Then they come to know that siddharth is planning to take the form of rahul and enter cid, so they make shreya as rosy so that they come to know about his futher plan.. He tries to attack daya so each time rosy comes and saves him.. So to take revenge rahul proposes her and she agrees.. On their first night he was going to kill her but daya comes there and arrestes rahul / siddharth..

 **Flashback ends**

Acp : ab tho zarur milana apni priya se.. Lejao isse..

Pankaj and freedy take him..

Shreya : sorry voh rosy banke chakkar mein app sab se maine rudely baat ki..

All : it's ok..

For some days, pankaj didn't even talk to her, he treated her as a senior..

One day

Pankaj was going home when shreya stopped him..

Pankaj : ji mam apko kuch chahiye tha?

Shreya : haan teri dosti..

Pankaj looked up..

Shreya : tu mujhse junior ke tarah kyu baat kar raha hai? Main abhi bhi teri thiki mirch hi hoon..

Pankaj : sorry mam.. Par app voh sab bhul jaye.. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki app daya sir ki wife hai aur meri senior..

Shreya : exactly tujhe nahi pata tha.. Aur agar main daya ki patni hoon tho kya main teri dost nahi ho sakti? Very bad laddoo

Pankaj just hugs her..

Daya stands far and smiles on their friendship..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : chapter khatam.. This was the second last chapter..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Author note : enjoy the last chapter**

 **Coming to the chapter**

A hall beautifully decorated as a bride.. All the people are looking happy.. The groom is sitting in the decorated mandap, he is wearing red sherwani with white work on it.. He was looking extremely handsome in that attire.. His smile was making him look more handsome..

Next to him the pandit is sitting and doing all the rituals.. After sometime pandit ji says "Ab vadhu ko bulaye"

Shreya came dressed in a red and golden combo lehenga and sat beside daya..

"Ab var vadhu ko mangal sutra pehenae" said pandit ji

Daya followed.. While making her wear mangalsutra, he said in her ears as "bhout khoobsoorat lag rahi ho" which made shreya blush..

Pandit gave him sindoor to fill in her maang, he did as the pandit said..

Pandit ji "phero ke liye khade ho jaye"

Dareya stood up.. Daya started to take the phera followed by shreya.. After 4 rounds, shreya comes in the front..

"shaadi sampanna hui, ab apne bado ka ashirwaad lijiye" said pandit ji

Dareya took ashirwaad of all the elders..

Both were happy because this time it was not acting..

After the marriage completed they came to daya's home..

Tarika did shreya's gharapravesh

Shreya was taken to daya's room..

After sometime daya entered and he found her near the window looking at the stars..

He comes and hugs her from back.. Shreya : daya main bhout khush hoon aj.. Finally ab hum ek hai..

Daya : abhi hue nahi hai..

Shreya blushed.. Daya started approaching her lips before they could kiss, bulbs started to play (I mean fluctuations of lights started)

Shreya : yeh kya?

Daya : voh ganna nahi suna tumna?

Shreya : konsa?

Daya : ek tu, ek main aur ho dim dim yeh light..

Shreya blushed hearing that..

Daya took her in his arms and made her lye on their bed..

He was approaching her lips, before they could meet, shreya pushed him..

Daya : kya hua?

Shreya : daya sharam hai ki nahi?

Daya : apni biwi ke samne kaisi sharam?

Shreya : daya family audience hai...

Daya : tho sari family audience ko kaho ki review kare..

Turning to us : jake review karo.. Saying so he switched off the lights..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : arre review karne chale gaye kya? Pura chapter tho padh lo..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **After 6 years**

Today was dareya's marriage anniversary.. So full cid team was there in this celebration..

A small 4yr old girl gives mike in daya's hands..

Girl : papa maake bare mein bolo na..

Daya took the mike and side hugs yara and speaks : hmm apke maa ke bare mein batau tho voh meri pyaari shreya hai.. Joh khud se phele hum sab ke bare mein sochti hain.. Hazaro shreya mil jayegi par meri shreya jaisi kohi nahi hai iss dumiya mein.. Sahi hai na

Yara : yeshhh papa..

Shreya had tears in her eyes listening this..

She goes to them hugs them both..

Abhijit taking the camera smile please..

Indeed it was a cute and happy family...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : last Author note of this story..**

 **Feeling very happy seeing your love and support.. My first ever story to get 100+ reviews.. I may sound stupid but the truth is that i don't know to write English nor hindi properly.. A very big thank you once again to bare my stupid story...**

 **:-)**


End file.
